


That Was Dean Winchester

by Captain_Assbut_at_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No Fluff, Other, Sad, angsty, really sad, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Assbut_at_221B/pseuds/Captain_Assbut_at_221B
Summary: A happy, hopeful, green-eyed, chubby-cheeked, blonde-haired boy, who didn’t know how good he had it. That was Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	That Was Dean Winchester

A happy, hopeful, green-eyed, chubby-cheeked, blonde-haired boy, who didn’t know how good he had it. That was Dean Winchester. Whose mama sang him to sleep at night, and whose daddy held him when he had nightmares. Who didn’t know anything about the monsters that prowled in the night. Who loved his little brother more than anything. 

A happy, hopeful, green eyed, blonde haired boy, who had hope for the future. That was Dean Winchester. Who fed his little brother whatever he could find, who watched over him when he slept, who was always afraid that his dad might not come home. Who had to grow up a little too fast, who had to see things a little too dark. Who loved his little brother more than anything.

A happy, green eyed, blonde haired man, who was not afraid. That was Dean Winchester. Who knew his dad was gone now, and that he had so much to do. Who wanted the best for Sam anyways, no matter what. Who loved the angel beside him. Who was willing to fight till the end no matter what. Who loved his little brother more than anything.

A green eyed, blonde haired man, who was losing his grip on reality. That was Dean Winchester. Who slept less at night, and was afraid of who he was becoming. Who didn’t want to admit that things were going wrong. Who made all the wrong choices for all the wrong reasons. Who couldn’t live without his brother and his angel. Who came back from all kinds of hell different than when he went in. Who loved his little brother more than anything. 

A green eyed man who was ready to give in. That was Dean Winchester. Who cried out when he slept, and looked into the mirror and saw something else looking back at him. Who tried to keep himself away from Sam and Cass to keep them safe. Who knew there was nothing good left for him. Who loved his little brother more than anything.

A black eyed demon who used to be Dean Winchester. Who would kill and pillage and destroy whatever got in his way. Who couldn’t care less about what became of Cass or Baby, or anything he used to care about. Who used people up and left the scraps behind. 

Who hated his little brother more than anything.

And that happy, hopeful, green eyed, chubby cheeked, blonde haired boy was gone.


End file.
